


Lost and Found

by JacklynnFrost



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, F/M, Gift Fic, Happy Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacklynnFrost/pseuds/JacklynnFrost
Summary: Zeldris finds a lost girl in the woods who refuses to return home. This is a sweet meeting of innocent kids in the pokemon universe.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galfridus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galfridus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [NNT Pokemon Fights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384966) by [Galfridus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galfridus/pseuds/Galfridus). 



> Happy Birthday Galfridus!!!!! Thank you for making me feel welcome and for your kindness. May this Pokemon AU companion piece, of innocent little Geldris, bring you joy.

Two brothers sat at their dining room table, one was scarfing down their breakfast as if they hadn’t eaten in days while the other was scowling. The two children's differences ran very deep. The blonde boy looked over to his dark haired brother, mouth full of eggs, as he frowned at the others expression.

“Whatsa’matter Zeldris?” Meliodas asked, knees tucked under his rear on his chair and spraying bits of the scrambled egg while talking with his mouth so full.

Zeldris pointedly wiped the spittle from his sleeve with disdain and shook his head. “You are a primeape.” Zeldris taunted but rather than upset his older brother, Meliodas’ head falls back and laughter burst forth around the chewed food. “At least you’re up though,” Zeldris muttered, looking to Estarossa’s seat with pursed lips. Their younger brother could sleep the whole day away if he was allowed.

It’s then their father joined, his Houndoom trotting gracefully at his side, mega-stone inactivated.

Eevee, curled up with lazy eyes at Zeldris’ feet and gave a sniff at the air in response to the new arrivals but her tail flicked contentedly before stretching out her front and back paws in opposite directions. She yawned, looking so cute Zeldris can’t help but bend down and scratch just under her jaw how she liked. “Good morning.” Zeldris cooed softly to his pet.

“G’Morn.” His father called back, absently, thinking his son was speaking to him. Zeldris flushed, straightening in his chair and tucking into his own breakfast in a way unlike Meliodas. Just as he started, his brother finished. Meliodas picked up his plate, rushing and spilling as he stepped back from the table and toward the kitchens, trying to escape.

“Woah! What's the rush?” Their father, blonde combed over hair and bushy beard groomed, finally lifted his eyes from the paper in his grip. Meliodas waffled, wincing low as he took his step backward as if as long as he were facing his father he couldn’t possibly notice his retreat.

“Idiot.” Zeldris muttered under his breath as Meliodas replied: “I’m training with Gilthunder today.”

Their father grinned, nodded and Meliodas wasted no time booking it in case their father changed his mind. When he’s gone and Eevee rubbed at his ankles under the table, Zeldris passed her a few bites of his eggs and she started to purr. “How is Eevee’s training going? And your own?” Zeldris’ stomach soured, not liking being his father's focus. “Have you considered another pokemon?”

His Eevee was the runt of her litter, but Zeldris had felt a connection with her right away and he knew she felt the same as she’s the one that came to him. He didn’t want another, he didn’t care that his father thought she was weak, she wasn’t. Of course, at that moment, Eevee rolled to her back and brazenly asked for a belly rub as her adorable begging eyes looked up at him. His father scowled, an almost identical expression that his son made.

A few jilted moments later, his father attempted to make conversation again. Zeldris could not resist Eevee’s big eyes asking for her rubs and he’s fixing her tufts of fur when his father spoke again. He told his son about a notice, flashing the face of it to his son to show a picture of a little girl about his age, blonde hair in pigtails and missing a front tooth. She’s from their neighboring town and their harshest rival gym as her father and his battled it out long ago.

Zeldris’ father barely won the battle but he lost his favored Honedge in the fight, having driven him too hard. He didn’t see it that way, instead, he blamed his opponent for the act. The two rivals have not seen eye to eye since; the other seemingly always took the opposite view and opinion. “This girl, Gelda, she’s been missing since yesterday. Have you or your friends seen her? She’s too young to be gone so long, says she was last seen hunting for wild pokemon.”

No matter how the father feels about the other gym leader, a missing child was concerning.

“Of course I haven’t seen her.” Zeldris scoffed, picking up his plate. “I have Eevee, why would I go hunting?” He thought this vein of conversation was just another way for his father to pressure him to pick a different pet. He stood, Eevee trailing after him as her tail swished prettily.

“Zel.” His father called, as his son went, “it wouldn’t hurt to look. It would give Eevee something to fight. Bring a Potion or two!”

Zeldris cleaned up his breakfast, grabbed two heal potions and a sack lunch then hit the back-trail behind the towering gym they lived in. He did have a few spare pokeballs on hand but Zeldris glowered at Eevee “I’m not hunting, I won’t do as he says.” But, he saw the merit in Eevee getting some fighting experience. When Eevee looked up at him, happy to be at his side, the boys storming steps faltered, then slowed before turning into a meandering hike. The two started their way through the wilds between his town and the neighboring one.

“Do you want another pokemon around?” Zeldris asked Eevee as they climbed over a fallen log bridged across a trickling river. “As long as we both approve of the addition, obviously.” The sun was nice, warm but his pet skirted from being in the light directly. He stopped in the meadows so she could sniff the flowers and the two played as they tried to get lost in the wilds they both knew so well.

They see a few Pidgeys, a Caterpie and while chatting to Eevee, a Beedrill. Zeldris has the opportunity to engage them all but Eevee was still little, he wanted her to trust him more before sending her into a fight. He tried a few commands as they passed a cave, Zubats flying around inside. “Wanna go into the thick of it? Maybe that Gangar Meliodas was talking about is still around.” Eevee gave a low whining cry and Zeldris dipped down to pet her, “He was just kidding about it being big enough to swallow you in one bite.”

Zeldris was almost eighty percent sure that what he said to his little runtling was true. She believed him though as she headed that way. Zeldris followed, kicking up stones and talking to his pokemon. The two were in very deep, deeper than they have ever explored before but Zeldris and Eevee knew these wild woods, lived out here more than the gym. “All I’m saying,” Zeldris continued, “is there are other ways to train than just in a simulated setting. Me and you, we’re gonna show them. After you grow-”

A stick soars through the air and walloped Zeldris in the head.

“Ouch!” He turned, trying to find the source while his little pokemon moved into an aggressive stance before him, the baby tried to protect.

“You are bumbling through here like a herd of Phanpy!” A girls hushed voice reached him from a darker, shaded patch of overgrowth and trees. Zeldris had been staying on the path but now turned to the attacker, he stepped into the grass to see. He heard soft fabric brushing leaves but not her feet as they tapped to the ground. Without spotting anyone, Zeldris was almost sure he imagined the voice but the welt on his forehead made it clear someone had hit him.

He picked up Eevee, setting her on his shoulder as he made his way carefully off the path. Zeldris was alert now, eyes shifting from one flash of movement to the next, until he saw a light blonde head of hair duck under a branch a good bit away. He followed, actually trying to be quiet. After a few moments of trailing, he found her sitting in front of a tree, whispering assurances to the bark.

“What are you doing?” He questioned, her little shoulders rear back her eyes widen and her little mouth popped open in surprise. She stood, facing him and her feet spread as if guarding the tree. He took in her bare dirty feet, her thin t-shirt and chaotic side braid with locks falling out of the binding. “You’re Gelda. They are looking for you.”

She scowled, her frustration on par with Zeldris’ usual contempt and the boy was stunned for a moment. He found her cute, even her gap-toothed sneer and somehow it reminded him of Eevee when she got sassy. A little thing, thinking she were tough.

“Spinarak!” The young girl called out, her arm shot out with her fingers wide and he looked in that direction. It’s a diversion as she yelled “Spider Web!” and the attack hit from the other side. The sticky webbing wrapped around Zeldris, binding him, but Eevee was quick. She bounced out of the way and to the astonishment of her owner, a pulsing ghost-like power emitted from her.

Zeldris was like a mummy, he wobbled on his bound legs before he tilted and tilted. With a thump, he hit the forest floor and groaned. From the angle in the dirt, he could see the wild Spinarak, colorful and on high in a tree to Gelda’s right. He watched Eevee’s attack surround the opposing pokemon. It flinched and in the next breath, the Spinarak scurried away as spiders did.

From the ground and bound in webbing he grumbled, “your pokemon is getting away.” He thought he could wiggle out and the attack was non-damaging but the girl simply hushed him.

“That wasn’t my pokemon, just a friend.” She answered and Zeldris was taken aback.

“You can command wild pokemon?” He puzzled and she scowled, giving him a finger to her lips in a clear signal to ‘be quiet’. Gelda went back to the base of the tree and when it fell quiet he thought this tiny wisp of a girl must be powerful to get wild pokemon to do her bidding. Eevee grumbled, haunches up while looking around before easing and coming to lick at his face with sorry, whimpering whines.

“It’s okay, I’m okay. Just bite at the webs.” Zeldris soothed and when Gelda’s head turned to him he expected another scolding demand to be silent but instead she gave a soft worried look.

“Your Eevee is very small. The littlest I’ve seen.” Her words were kind but he took offense, a scowl to rival her previous one graced his features.

“She’s also the fastest, and most loyal and fiercest! Being small doesn’t mean anything!” Zeldris was vehement, leaving out sweetest but it came to mind and Gelda stood from her crouch before the hidey-hole under the massive tree. She looked the boy over and noticed how he was also small, that perhaps he was speaking about his own insecurities. Her violet eyes swirled.

“What’s your name?” Her voice was calming but Zeldris resisted its pull, struggling against the webs as Eevee helped. Her little maw chewed at the sticky stuff. It’s like gum and Eevee has a hard time but her determination shone as she continued her task with resolve. When he didn’t answer, just continued to wiggle in his webs she hushed “I’m sorry, I’m just... I found this baby Fennekin next to its,” Gelda dropped her voice low, “drowned mom” her tone returned “she washed ashore but this little guy must have floated on her back. He ran when I approached and he’ll die if left alone.”

Zeldris stopped his struggling, he peered, stretching to look at the base of the tree but all he could see were dark shadows. “Let me free.” He whispered.

“No, you’ll just run and tell where I am.” Gelda’s shoulders set, and her arms crossed. Nose high in the air as if she could command these things.

“You can’t tell your parents where you’ve been?” He asked and her little face crinkled.

“I couldn’t leave him like this! He’s just lost his mom and he’s terrified, alone in the woods and so hungry.” When Gelda spoke her hand unconsciously fell to her belly and Zeldris thought, she was talking about herself more than the pokemon. Her compassion glimmered in her and for a moment he saw past the tough persona she’d been portraying.

“I won’t tell.” He promised. Her violet eyes scrutinized his green ones and after a long slow moment, she shook her head no, not believing him. Gelda turned, honestly about to leave him writhing in webs.

Then, Eevee took too big a bite. The web stuck over her nose as it dislodged from Zeldris and it cuts her airway off. Zeldris noticed immediately as her paws left his side to scratch at her face. “Eevee!” He panicked, tugging harder and more desperately than he has this entire time.

Gelda rushed forward, the small Eevee’s chest still rumbling slightly in agitation from her approach but with the air dying in her throat the sound was weak. “Please!” Zeldris begged but he didn’t have to ask. Gelda cupped Eevee’s head under her chin and with little fingers Gelda pried the webbing free from the little pokemon’s nose before unguming her mouth.

“You are a very loyal girl indeed.” Gelda cooed to the little brown bushy tailed beast as Eevee went right back to chewing at Zeldris’ web bindings. The girl’s heart thawed, her eyes shining as she watched the boy try to scoot away from Eevee, telling his pokemon “no, it choked you, you are still a baby.”

Gelda was used to the outdoors and making friends with the beast out here. Gelda has many wild pokemon that she considered her only true companions but seeing the bond between this boy and Eevee made her rethink her assessment. “You love each other.” Gelda hushed, pulling her pocket knife from the clip on her hip. “Be still.” She commanded to the boy and he wearily watched as she slowly and jaggedly cut his arms free, and then his legs.

The webbing stuck to him, his clothing coated but he had full movement now. As soon as his arm was free he plucked Eevee up by the scruff of her neck and brought her closer to look her over. Eevee purred, trying to nuzzle him as he checked her for injury. The boy glared at the girl, thinking she caused this, that Eevee could have died... but Gelda saved her too. She offered her hand to help him up after she tucked her knife in her pocket once more.

He accepted it, her hand soft and feminine. For a moment, neither of them moved, just looked at their clasped palms. “I’m Zeldris.” He whispered and her smile set his heart to race and his stomach to turn. Eevee grumbled grumpily at his side and it shook him from his trance. He stood and dropped her hand.

A little yelp sounded through the air and the two children, along with the pokemon, looked over to the base of the tree. Gelda rushed to the little Fennekin, sitting at the opening of the dark cubby. Zeldris noted the sun was on its decent and he heard her tummy rumble from across the clearing. He grimaced in her direction.

“Just reach in and grab him. Then you can go home and eat.” Zeldris also thought ‘and clean up, maybe find some shoes’ but didn’t express that.

“He won’t trust me if I force him!” Gelda exclaimed with a withering glance in his direction, as if it were stupid he thought food came before the comfort of a wild pokemon. He sighed, reaching around and pulling out his lunch. He walked to her, sitting at her side as he tried to get a better look of the little animal.

It was a baby. He could see the yellow and orange fur trembling within. Zeldris sighed, understanding why she was sticking it out for the terrified creature. His eyes found Eevee and she rested her head on his knee, knowing they were sticking around before he decided. Zeldris scowled at Eevee too, before opening his lunch and splitting it in two.

“I only have one juice box.” He gruffed, flushed, but Gelda’s smile was all the thanks he needed as she took a cookie from the container he opened. Zeldris stuck the straw in the drink and set it in the middle. They spoke in whispers, so as not to scare the Fennekin. When the sun was setting, the pokemon was not seemingly any closer to trusting her.

She was tired, he could tell in her sagged shoulders and lazy smiles but she refused to go home. “I have to go back.” He told her, standing. “I can return tomorrow.”

“Don’t tell them.” Gelda pleaded, and he wished he hadn’t eaten and instead had given her the entire lunch as obviously she would be missing dinner. She spotted his worry, stood and stepped right to him so they were inches apart, misunderstanding his concern. Her finger poked rough into his chest, it stuck in the web caked on his shirt. In a low, ominous whisper she told him “You promised not to tell!” Her narrowed eyes demanded his compliance. Thoroughly intimidated, he nodded.

The entire walk back to his home he wished he wouldn’t have left. He’s late for dinner. His family finishing as he walked in. Meliodas had a grand time making up scenarios as to how he became covered in webbing. Estarossa had eaten all the rolls but Zeldres ate what remained with a dazed expression. Due to it being late, they were put to bed soon after. But once Zeldris’ bedroom door shut, he slipped from his mattress. He wrote a note “Left early to train Eevee” and set it on his pillow. He folded up his blanket though and shoved it in his backpack.

Eevee scouted, reported back and with expert sneaking skills Zeldris made it to the kitchens. He packed extra, making sure if he had to leave her a second night that she would not miss a meal again. “She’s too skinny as it is” he told Eevee, as they crept out the back door and rushed into the wilds. In the dark, glowing ghost pokemon laughed ghoulishly. They tried to spook Eevee and Zeldris, but they braved it. He marveled at Gelda for enduring this alone another night for the sake of one little pokemon. He looked to Eevee, knowing the lengths he would go for his own companion.

In the dark it was harder to find Gelda and he circled back, trying to locate the same off-the-beaten trail he’d taken earlier. He stepped through another line of trees when he heard her. “Weedle!” She called and Zeldris dropped, plucking Eevee with him to roll behind a tree as she yelled “String Shot!”

Thankfully the attack missed and he grumbled a “You attack without looking!” He’s sour, Eevee’s chest rumbling in displeasure alongside his. He can’t keep his ire though as he was glad she was not a helpless girl, that she fought, struck first.

“Zeldris?” Gelda’s scared little voice chimed and all his agitation faded. He stood, carrying Eevee to him as he stepped around the spindling attack Weedle had shot over the bushes they had been in moments ago. As soon as he was in the clearing her trembling form pressed to the side of his and he looped her arm through his, glad not to be alone anymore.

“How... uh,” He’s flushed, stepping closer to the Fennekin’s tree before shaking his head. “How’s the little guy?” She smiled through her fear, brave and gap-toothed. 

“He sniffed my fingers, but won't come up. I was laying with my hand in the hole and he cuddled it for a while.” Her grin was stunning and his heart did that strange thing again.

“I’ll set the blanket out next to him then.” He declared, extracting himself from the girl for a reprieve from the feelings and his nerves of being so close. Zeldris unpacked, he offered her a slice of bread and cheese and she took them both with a shy smile. His blanket stretched and he folded it to make a sleeping bag situation just to realize he hadn’t brought a second. He had been focused on her, had planned on dropping off everything but watching her now, he knew he couldn’t leave her alone.

She gave him a soft smile as she offered pieces of the cheese to the pokemon under the tree. “I only brought one blanket.” He told her and she shrugged.

“We can share, it will be warmer that way.” Her answer was nonchalant as she truly thought nothing of it but Zeldris’ cheeks burned hot as she focused on the fox-like animal. Eevee slipped under the blanket as if she knew what was inevitable. He followed his pokemons lead and with no hesitation Gelda slipped along the end, her hand still in with Fennekin.

“He’s licking the cheese off my fingertips.” She giggled, looking over her shoulder at him as her cold feet touched his calves, through his pants he could feel how frozen they were. He scowled at the feeling, pressing his legs to her feet to offer her his warmth. For the first time, she flushed, before laying down fully and looking up at the stars through the canopy overhead. “Thank you... I’m glad you came back.” Gelda hushed, turning to smile at the side of his tense face.

He shrugged, grumbled a grumpy goodnight, and flipped to show her his back, but also to escape her stare. The forrest had strange noises and when a flickering ghost pokemon crept closer she pressed herself deeper under the covers. To his mock-sleeping face she told him in a scared whisper “I’m so, so glad you are with me, Zeldris.” He relaxed, feeling grateful too.

They fell asleep, close for warmth with her hand still in the hole for the Fennekin.

Birds chirped and insects peeped in the wee hours of the morning and a soft pleasing purr rumbled between the two innocent children. The pair of them, in their sleepy haze, assumed it was Eevee but when his pokemon flickered her tail across his nose by his head he opened his eyes to look. He lifted the blanket and Zeldris grinned, moving slowly to push at Gelda’s shoulder. Her tired violet eyes met his and she’s confused until he nudged his head down.

Zeldris watched her face, it morphed from soft sleepy bewilderment to joy, her eyes sparkling. In the night, the scared Fennekin had curled under their blankets between them, his little sleeping fox face resting on her hip. “Don’t move, he’s been through so much, he needs the rest.” Gelda commanded, back to bossing him around. Zeldris glowered, wondering why he allowed this but when her hand joined his, touching fingertips to hold up the blanket, his heart pounded away giving him his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are welcome and very encouraged. They honestly make my day.  
> I’m on tumblr, if ya wanna chat or see the little extra things I write. The name is JacklynnFrost there too and I mostly just post about SDS. Twitter and Deviantart are under xSamanthrax.


End file.
